God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 'is the 2nd episode in the VeggieTales series and was first released in Christian retailing in October 1994. In this episode, the lesson is about Forgiveness. It has three parts. In ''"Larry's Lagoon," ''Bob and his friends learn to forgive eachother. In ''"The Grapes of Wrath" ''Junior Asparagus learns to forgive, even if something really bad happens. The Grapes of Wrath The show starts with Bob and Larry on the countertop. They recieve a letter requesting a show about forgiving. Larry recommends the Grapes of Wrath, but in a twisted version. Bob agrees, and Larry begins telling the story. It begins with a family of grumpy grapes known as The Grapes of Wrath. They are seen driving in a car down the country road. The sun glares at them as they drive by. They sing a song about them being grumpy and mean as they drive. The family contains four grapes. There is Pa, Ma, Rosie, and Tom Grape. Soon, a tree blocks thier path. He runs in terror and jumps into a pond. They soon hit a bump. Tom and Rosie jerk and fly out ahead of thier car. After they get up, they both blame eachother for the accedent. They both call eachother names, and then Rosie soon calls her brother containing the word "boy." Pa asks Rosie to apoligize because Tom was eighteen, which considers him a man, so Pa Grape explains she should use "man" in the name. As they continue to call eachother names, a young figure watches. The family stares at the young asparagus. They mistaken him for a green bean. They also mistaken his yellow hat for cheese. They laugh, but the asparaus explains he is an asparagus, and that his hat isn't cheese. Junior's hat soon falls off, and his messy hair is shown. Tom laughs at him thinking peas are glued on his head. Junior cries until his dad comes out of their house. He is surprised to see grapes on his yard. He walks over to Junior and asks what happened. Junior explains that the family was making fun of him. His father made a stern look and then explained that people shouldn't be rude to eachother. The grapes paused, and then Pa Grape agreed they wouldn't be rude or disrespectful again. Mr. Asparagus smiled back and returned to the house, calling for Junior to come in for supper. Rosie and Tom both hear Mr. Asparagus use his name Junior, and they both laugh at the name. Pa and Ma both try to stop them, but they continued laughing. Junior got furious and ran toward them both. He accedentally stepped on a garden hoe, which flew up and smacked him in his face. Stunned, Junior stumbled backward into his toy truck and it rolled down and hit the side of a sand box, causing him to flip and fall into the sand. Tom and Rosie continued laughing. Junior's dad returned and asked why they weren't being friendly. Pa and Ma grape apologized for thier children's behaivor. Soon Junior decided to forgive them again because Jesus says you can forgive over 400 times, which Rosie figured out. Soon Dad asparagus figured Rosie was good at math, so they were renamed the Grapes of Math. The Forgive-O-Matic The Forgive-O-Matic replaces the Silly Song in this episode. Scallion #1 appears and explains how you can be bad a lot of times, and you need to be forgiven. A curtain behind him parts and a fancy device can be shown. He tells the audience that it is the new Ronco Forgive-O-Matic, a device he claims that gets you forgiven. He explains you dile your sin on the gizmo, then press the button and God forgives you. He also says if you order now, he'll send in a set of Ginsu 2 Steak Knives, the strongest knives ever. Soon Henry pops up and explains that he is a miner from West Virginia. He claimed he and other miners dug through solid granit with the Ginsu Knives. Then Junior pops out from the curtains. He explains that all you have to do to be forgiven is to ask and you don't need a Forgive-O-Matic. He panics and tries to find a useful way you can use the gizmo, but the lights turn off, and Scallion #1 runs off and slips. Larry's Lagoon Bob and Larry remember about the time they went sailing and they were also forgiving. It all started as a cruise at sea they were doing. The passengers were Lovey, Archibald, and Professor Asparagus (Dad Aspraragus). They were sailing out when Larry was steering the boat. Since Bob was captain, Larry started day-dreaming about him being a professional sailor who sailed the icy seas. The dream was him having to save a couple of whales stuck in an iceburg. In order to save them, he had to crash into the iceburg. Bob soon appeared in the dream, causing him to awake. Bob woke him up. As they looked ahead, a rock was in thier way. The boat crashed into the rock as they screamed. They all flew out and onto a deserted island. The boat sunk and the passengers complained to Bob and Larry. Bob blamed Larry, and they all left to build some forts. After they got into thier hammocks in thier three built forts, Larry asked Bob if he could forgive him. Bob said no, and he said the trip would be better without him. This hurt Larry, and he left their camp. The next morning, everyone was looking for Larry. Bob climbed up a tree to search. Professor Asparagus soon arrived and showed everyone his new contraption. It was a catapult that launched coconuts. He tested it, and a coconut flew up and hit Bob on the head, causing him to fall and crash into Archibald and Lovey's fort. They both stared at the broken house. Bob said he was very sorry and he'd be glad to rebuild it, and then he yelled at the Professor for hitting him. They all apologized, and then Bob realized why Larry was gone. They all decided to look for him. Bob found him at the other end of the lagoon, pushing a raft out to sea. Bob apologized, and they forgave Larry for wrecking the boat. A palm tree saw them, and he was glad they were forgiving. As he sang, the Professor returned with a helicopter made of coconuts and bamboo. They all climbed aboard and returned home. Closing Countertop QWERTY gives another verse, Colossians 3:13b-"Forgive others as the Lord forgave you." Characters * Bob the Tomato * Pa Grape (debut) * Tom Grape (debut) * Scallion #1 * Larry the Cucumber * Henry (debut) * Ma Grape (debut) * Rosie Grape (debut) * Junior Asparagus * Dad Asparagus who plays himself as The Professor * Archibald Asparagus as Wife who plays Lovey Asparagus (debut) * Palmy the Tree as (debut) * Sunny The Sun (debut) cameo * The Tree (debut) cameo * Snake (debut, cameo) * Two great blue whales (debut, flashback) cameos * The coconuts (debut) Trivia *'Moral: We all make mistakes and we need to learn from them. Holding grudges against others won't do any good. *This is the first appearances of Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, Palmy the Palm Tree, Henry the Potato, and Lovely Asparagus. *This is the only episode where Palmy appeared, even though he appeared in "Bob and Larry's ABC's" and "A Very Veggie Christmas." *This is the first episode where there is no Silly Song. *If you look closely, on the front of the Grape's car, there's one of the Monsters from Junior's Closet acting as a car ornament. The grapes car became a Christmas ornament, you can find it online or a Hallmark store. *This is based off the Parable of the Prodigal Son. *Larry's only other voice appearance of his low dopey voice, but here, his low dopey voice slightly resembles his newer voice from later episodes. Though it changed a little high starting with Are You My Neighbor?. *QWERY was shown playing the video game Pong in The Grapes of Wrath segement. *The 2nd segment Larry's Lagoon is a parody of the TV show Gilligan's Island. *On the behind the scenes feature of God wants me to forgive them?!?, Phil Vischer intended to not put a silly song in every video, but when fans wrote letters to big idea asking what happened to the silly song, the silly song became a regular thing. *If you have the DVD, go to features, go to audio commentary and press the left button on your remote and you'll see a star,press it and you'll see a home video made in 1994 about Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki giving an office tour of Big Idea's first office and going to a building to sign a contract to make 12 veggietales videos with Word Records and Everland Entertainment, Big Idea's first distribution company. In one place of the office where they hanged up their pictures of VeggieTales, you will see an early design of Laura Carrot and her Family as they appeared in ''Are You My Neighbor?'', and you will also see a paper that shows "What the critics are saying about VeggieTales," which shows many comments from people who liked VeggieTales. *Larry's original daydream was that his nose would come off his face and fly around him. Mike Nawrocki, the voice of Larry, came up with this idea at a Thai resteraunt with Phil Vischer talking about the 2nd segment. But Phil Vischer thought it was hallucinogenic (a thing where you see things that aren't there in case you're wondering what it means) and came up with iceberg smashing, according to the behind scenes on the DVD. *If you have the DVD and play trivia on hard and answer all the questions right, you'll be given the option to watch a bonus clip. The clip you'll watch is the 1993 version of the theme song. Notice that the lighting is a bit dim and the VeggieTales logo is just two ovals rather than a purple trapezoid and the Big Idea presents logo dosen't have Bob and Larry smiling, just average print. The original opening had Larry's dopey voice except they just put the newer voices in the bonus clip. *The Forgive-o-Matic was actually a puppet skit that Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki performed at Bible College before VeggieTales. It's also the idea that got Phil Vischer to make the episode. After he, Chris Olsen, Robert Ellis, and Mike Nawrocki were done with the first episode, they collapsed into bed after all the time they spent on it. When Phil Vischer woke up, he realized they needed another episode and he didn't write the next episode after all the time spent on the first episode, but then he thought of the Forgive-O-Matic and forgiveness was the next theme. *The muffled sound on the Grapes' car was actually Big Idea's music composer Kurt Heinike using his mouth. The boat motor sound effect was Mike Nawrocki using his mouth as well. *In the grapes of wrath song, the grapes say that they never laugh and seldom smile. But in the episode, all they do is smile and laugh. Gallery WIN_20150103_102020(1).jpg|1994 cover WIN_20150103_102041(1).jpg|1994 spine WIN_20150103_102056(1).jpg|1994 back cover God 1999 cover.jpg|1999 cover God 1999 back cover.jpg|1999 back cover God 2004 DVD cover.jpg|2004 DVD cover God 2004 DVD back cover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover Veggietalescriticsposter 0001.jpg|none|A paper showing comments from people who liked VeggieTales. Veggietalescriticsposter 0002.jpg Category:Episodes Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them